


Sunflowers

by princey_pie



Series: Soulmate August Series [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Car Accidents, Coma, Crying, Hospitals, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Roman had established a routine for the last few weeks to meet his soulmate.Day 26: Spending time with your soulmate increases the speed of your injuries healing.





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda sorry for this but at the same time not. I sobbed while writing this- twice.

The automatic doors made a swishing around like every day. The linoleum squeaked under his sneakers, so familiar and haunting that Roman could hear it in his nightmares in the rare hours that sleep came to him. The overhead lights gave the hallways a yellow-greenish tint as if the sickness behind every door was seeping into the very air. Roman hated hospitals.

He entered room 304 as he did every day in his lunch break. The nurses knew him and paid him no mind. They even went out of their way to avoid him.

He sat down on the squeaky plastic chair that stood next to the bed. He stalled some time and first faced the flower vase that stood proudly on the nightstand, the only dot of color in the room. He eyed the array of roses, tulips, lilies, and roses. He plucked a yellow tulip that was starting to wither out. He brought it two weeks ago. He replaced it with the sunflower he brought with him.

Then he dared to look at the bed, trying to blend out the beeping machines in the background, the tubes connecting them to the man in the bed. The man he loved more than anything else in this world, the man that was his world. The man who was dying because a drunk driver decided to take him away.

He carefully took his hand in both of his, willing his hands to send some warmth out to chase away the freezing deadly cold.

"Hey, Patty," he greeted his soulmate. "Here I am again. The doctor said that it looks like your liver is finally doing better and that you're now officially on the waiting list for a new-" Roman swallowed back tears, trying to keep his composure- "for a new heart. He said that people with their soulmate there to help the healing have better chances so maybe we'll be lucky, huh love? But it would really help if-" his voice broke and his vision blurred as he lost the fight with his aching heart- "if you could wake up, Pattycake. Then you could tell them that you're really doing better and they could move you up the list a bit. Or you could just tell me about whatever dream you had about adorable puppies. And-" he interrupted himself to try to speak past the lump in his throat.

Roman brought Patton's hand to his forehead and leaned against it. "And I promise I won't say no to adopt a dog when we go to the shelter next time. Or even more than one, if you can't decide. Please, Patton, just- just come back to me, please. I don't know what to do without you." He tried to smile through his tears. "I know Virgil always jokes about taking a nap for months but I really miss you, my heart."

"Please try and come back to me," he whispered. But wherever he was, Patton didn't hear him.


End file.
